Arifureta: Weaving Princess in the Garden of Flowers - Compilation
by Lichtmeister von Nachthimmel
Summary: In just 14 days after they were isekaie'd to Tortus, Kaori is now Hajime's fiancee in the most unexpected way? Apparently, the fate was not content with spiriting him away, but forced him to elope with the school idol that he thought was beyond his grasp upon her insistence. How did things end up this way? Will he and his fiancee ever be able to survive and return home?
1. True Prologue - Predesignated Mariage

**True Prologue - Predesignated Mariage**

Week 15 post Fait Accompli  
Erisen, Remia's Mansion Bridechamber

One boy and one girl are together in this one room, as the maid Cloche serves a fruit dish that is large enough for both of them.

The girl, Kaori Shirasaki is a charming maiden in love. Though she is not of nobility or royal blood, she is a maiden of great beauty, enough to be hailed as a goddess by many, and drew upon the ire from the Greek goddesses of eld. [1]  
She is so beautiful, in fact, that if she were arranged to be married into royalty, she would bring a huge boost in morale to the kingdom with her presence alone. In a way, she seemed to be the reincarnation of the most beautiful Divine Princess [2] to-be in this world.

And sitting right in front of her was her charming prince. However he was not of royalty or noble blood, neither is he a handsome or gallant knight of Diarmuid's [3] renown. He was not the beast to Kaori's beauty either, as he was just an ordinary boy who happened to accidentally stole her love at first sight. It is precisely because of this however, why many certainly would regard him as such, not to mention the several occasions where they had known each other together.

"Nee, Hajime-kun. Can you spoonfeed me?"  
"You're surprisingly spoiled, aren't you? Okay. Aaaahn."

The boy is Hajime Nagumo, the boy who had charmed her two years in a fateful encounter. Though that fateful encounter was the one that the boy had forgotten until the next, Shirasaki did nevertheless pursued him with unyielding persistence for the past two years. And in the short two weeks after being spirited away to the realm of Tortus, their relationships have bloomed at breakneck speed. In just one week, they've already went to B after a confession, and in the next... well... they've already at stage C and beyond [4].

After Hajime spoonfeed her, Kaori proceeded to does the same to him in return, using the exact same spoon. Though in all fairness, there is only one spoon to begin with, and Kaori insisted on sharing it with him now that they're betrothed.

"Now that we've done that, it had felt like we had done an indirect kiss..."  
"It's okay, isn't it? We had shared much more than this. Especially our first night... Ufufu."  
"I suppose. Though I would appreciate it if you don't phrase it this way in front of others..."

The couple are already lovers set to be joined in a holy matrimony for quite some time, if four month counts as that. Though for Hajime, it was somewhat of a forceful one. Especially because of the love affair that had plunged them down to this staged elopement.

"There's a part of me who had wished to be just be the two of us for a little longer. But I don't regret it. The baby that is growing inside me is yours after all. Even now, I can't forget our passionate first night together turned me into the mother of our beloved child."

She spoken that statement as she put her hand right at her womb.

Though Kaori had referred to her unborn child with utmost warmth of maternal affection, that child had been conceived out of wedlock. And the love affair that started it all was when Kaori had decided to drink one of Jasmine's finest aphrodisiac during the night before Great Orcus Labyrinth's expedition, and Kaori had interpreted his premature ejaculation as his desire to breed with her, considering how shy he had been with her until then. In a way, it was his accidental proposal to Kaori, which she would never allow him to recant.

And that irrevocable fait accompli is the reason for the hastily patched matrimony to come, for Kaori is now pregnant with Hajime's child within her, conceived together in a stroke of accidental pregnancy from their very first night together (albeit a drugged one). Though, since it had been three months and three weeks since the conception, the bump wasn't very noticeable right now.

"That is precisely why you're such a troublesome lover. I ended up getting beaten half to death by Kouki and the others when they found out about our affair. You had been causing me heaps of trouble way back in Japan and had swore not to force my right to love during the theatrical confession [5], only to went ahead and unilaterally decided to ravish me. You're quite a dangerous yandere, aren't you?"

"Ugh... Th-that was just the one time I had to act that way to keep you safe. Besides, it was your fault for making me want to bear your child."

He wanted to retort by saying it was her fault for drinking that absurdly potent aphrodisiac that he was unable to escape from, but knowing just how dangerous it would be to displease her, as Hiyama would attest as she had brutally cut him down and rejected him in the harshest manner possible, he had decided to keep his words to himself.

And by keeping him safe, she had meant to imprison him until they managed to find a way back to Japan. Of course, that imprisonment was thwarted by Shizuku and their sensei Aiko Hatayama who had the master key almost immediately.

"Besides, I had a feeling that, if you went into the Orcus dungeon on that day, you would go into someplace you'll never return from [6]. Raising a new life is a small price to pay if it would keep you safe."

What angel compelled her to do all of those things was not known to him until later, but it had been something such as his destined lover wasn't Kaori and she wanted to be with him for a while longer. Whether the reason was justifiable was up for debate, but the truth remains that all of this had led to an irrevocable fait accompli.

"You say that now, but with a children in tow, the path of life from here onward would simply get much harder, wouldn't it?"

"Indeed it would. But we are not alone in this matrimony. There are plenty of people supporting us. Jasmine, Saffron, Remia, Shizuku and even Liliana expressed their support for us. And we're pretty strong ourselves too."

Indeed, for all of the trouble they went through, they were far from helpless. Kaori herself was already a black-ranked adventurer, while Hajime attained the same rank due to his connections to hero's party and Kaori, much to his chagrin as he was weaker than most adventurers of irs rank.

Though she is pregnant, Kaori was far from helpless in battle. In fact, she is now actually much stronger than ever before, both physically and mentally. She is currently at Level 60, though since her stats had already been at cheat-level, her magical aptitude is already stronger than most of the priests back in Holy Church. Combined with her mastery of her rapier that enables her to cast two spells in one chant, she is exceedingly agile priestess in both melee and magical combat [7] who had bested even Kouki in a trial combat. Short of a duel against the best fighters from Hoelscher or the demonkind, she is virtually unmatched in combat. Of course, that'll change further down the line as her swelling belly takes a toll upon her, but she's undoubtedly a strong combatant until then.

As for Hajime, he's still the same old and weak Synergist as he had always been, though not for the lack of trying, as he had learnt to make improvised sticks and (mostly) traps to make up for his incredibly low stats. Kaori had insisted on keeping him in the backline while she acts as his vanguard despite being pregnant, as she insisted to protect him for as long as she could.

"You still had lingering affection for Jasmine [8], don't you?"  
"N-Not really. Besides, Hiyama-san is currently courting her. Though I doubt he'll stood a chance, considering all her complaints over him being a spoiled brat and all."  
"Not to mention that she had threatened to defame me if I leave you all alone."

If Shizuku was a last boss, then Jasmine would be the bonus boss on par with Tyrant Overlord Baal[9]. Due to her long career in matchmaking, she had built up a sizable network of people. Though she is very forgiving to a fault, it make her all the more scarier when she collects the deeds from those who didn't held their end of their bargain.

"Well, it's not like I have any other choice but to go along with this wedding. Shizuku and others would kill me a thousand times over if I don't. And it's not like I can just leave you all alone."

"Thank you, for staying with me after all the trouble I had forced upon you. Then I'll be relying on you form this day onward too. Daddy."

The child was conceived out of wedlock, but the couple are planning to rectify that. Or rather, Jasmine had forced them to. There's a saying that some brides brought their first child faster than the rest. When counting from their date of marriage, that is. It was a hastily-patched matrimony, but Jasmine was so adamant to keep them bound to that matrimony for at least half a decade that her acquaintances noted that she was never been that furious before.

It was such a huge uproar that the whole expedition to the Great Orcus Labyrinth was cancelled over this incident. Though it was not because Kaori's pregnancy was unveiled at that time.

Rather, it was because Kaori had ran away from Horaud with Hajime in tow on top of a white horse by somehow convincing them that Hajime had fallen ill with a rather flimsy excuse. She had rode her way all the way back to the capital and kept him imprisoned in his personal guestroom until Jasmine called her out for the imprisonment, though she eventually agreed to enforce the shotgun marriage upon Kaori's insistence to give birth to this child (because it was Hajime's) and refused to gave it away for adoption. It was such an epic elopement that the tale had been the talk of the Heiligh Kingdom for quite some time.

And thus was the tale of how Hajime got dragged into Kaori's elopement to Erisen. Truth be told he had considered setting himself off to a journey had things didn't get any headway, but fate has other plans... and decided to string him up with the girl who was so hopelessly in love with him.

And Kaori wasn't the only women he had to deal with, since the house lady was quite a teaser to the newlyweds. Though at least the maid Cloche was wise enough to stay away from Kaori and the girls she argue with whenever she gets moody.

"Papa. Let's play with Myu."

Even in this timeline, Hajime was still Myu's father, albeit for a different reason.  
The reason being, Jasmine had arranged for the couple to reside in Myu and Remia's house in Erisen as part of her newlywed family training session. That being said, that was only half the reason, as Jasmine wanted to gave the couple an aid in childrearing, as well as testing the fortitude of their hastily patched matrimony. It was also a way of getting back at Remia for suggesting that Saffron was really her husband in a homosexual relationship.

At least Kaori didn't have to deal with that rabbit girl under the sakura tree[10] yet though. Had Hajime discovered her, she would've likely had to contend with an even more audacious rival than Remia. Rabbit girls are among the biggest fetishes among the otakus like her beloved Hajime, so if he ever encountered that girl, she would have an uphill battle even with the obligatory betrothal.

"Then I can marry Papa when I grew up, right?"  
"No way, Hajime-kun has already promised to marry me. A man can only take only one wife, and no more."  
"You said that, but Papa was given the right to choose his family when he was granted the right of cohabitation. Yours or mine or both, we are all family to Hajime-kun. Though I cannot agree to giving Myu to Papa, I can offer my hand of marriage in her stead if he wish to stay as her father forever."

Myu, as if she had finally getting the hint, said innocently:

"I want to eat Oyakodon together with Papa and Mama" [11]  
"Myuu, where in the world did you heard of this dish?"

The moment Myu said that, the table shook with a thud as Hajime's head felled at the table.

It was a donburi where chicken and egg are among the ingredients that had been simmered together into a soup and then served on top of a rice bowl. Incidentally, Saffron had fed her with precisely this as her first dish after her rescue and suggested to share it when Remia got remarried to her new father. Combined with his rather clingy fiancee in elopement, he's got a rather precarious scale to keep in balance.

And like this, the difficult life of Hajime's family continues.

**Prologue End**

* * *

**Afterwords**

Hi, It's Nachthimmel here.

It's been a while since I've written a fanfic, and I've gotten a much more solid inspiration this time. I had known about Arifureta some time ago when someone offhandedly remarked that Arifureta's author had specifically chosen Takayaki to illustrate his light novel artworks, but it wasn't until last year that I had the time to spare to read this light novel and found out that Kaori-chan had to put a lot more effort than most girls illustrated by Takayaki to get her beloved person, so I decided that she deserved her own route, complete with her own H-scenes (which I regrettably cannot publish in this website). And now that I have more source material to draw my inspiration from, I have already gotten the core plot mostly figured out.

Sadly, even though I'm pretty good at English since I used it on regular basis in Internet, I still had to struggle to find the words and motivations to write all the little details down. I also had to work for a living too, and writing fanfics that is heavily intertwined with original source material only pays in satisfaction, so I'm not exactly motivated to complete this fanfic in a hurry either. And even though I'm a hikiNEET right now, I still weren't able to maintain a steady sleep schedule due to all the games I indulged in. Living in Information Age certainly is a curse in that regard. That being said, I'm looking forward to further work on this fanfic soon, though that'll likely to be years down the road.

* * *

**Glossary/Additional Notes**

1\. The Greek goddesses are notorious for punishing maidens who challenged their divine beauty. Just look up Helen, Psyche and Princess Andromeda to see how well that ends.

2\. Divine Priestesses are the direct recipients of Ehitorujue's revelations, and are highly influential figure within the Holy Church in Tortus. One of the most beautiful one was a vampire princess from over 300 years ago.

3\. Diarmuid Ua Duibhne had a love spot that had enchanted Gráinne, the fiance of his leader Fionn mac Cumhaill, and was forced to elope together with her by her geis. The Fionn in Kaori's case is Kouki Amanogawa, her childhood friend. Except that they were never betrothed, among other things...

4\. There is the ABC step of relationship. A is kiss. B is fondling. C is sex. B's meaning varies, but A and C are pretty much the same to any version. They certainly grew up... fast.

5\. The theretical confession happened in Heiligh Kingdom's royal palace. Originally, she was content with Hajime taking his sweet time to muster his courage to accept her, but...

6\. She had somehow known about the canonical events that had caused Hajime to fell into the abyss and met Yue within its depths, and so decided to renege on her promise.

7\. Kaori's combat skills are supplanted with Red Mage's skillsets in Final Fantasy XIV, as well as Asuna Yuuki's combat skills from Sword Art Online, reflecting her more assertive role in this fanfic.

8\. Jasmine is an original character to this fanfiction, and a supporting character with playing the fairy godmother role to pair Kaori with Hajime before the Orcus Expedition. Though it seems she was a little too good at the job...

9\. A recurring superboss in Disgaea series. It's often one of the most powerful boss too.

10\. That rabbit girl in question was Shea Haulia, daughter of the chieftain of the Haulia Tribe. She's the type of girl who pre-Orcus Hajime would like to have, and had been featured in the final phase of the Trial of the Roses that she undertook to win Hajime's heart.

11\. Oyakodon usually refers to a rice dish with chicken and egg, but it's also slang for sleeping with a mother and her daughter.


	2. Timeline - far side

Timeline - Far Side

World Transfer  
01 Jasmine and Saffron greeted the party and get them to meet Myu.  
02 Jasmine met and interrogated Aiko in detail.  
03 Jasmine convinced Kouki and co to entrust Hajime's training to her.  
04 Kaori's Trial of the Roses - Part 1  
05 Kaori's Trial of the Roses - Part 2  
06 Kaori's Trial of the Roses - Part 3, Kaori challenged Kouki in a sword fight (and won by trickery) to force him to acknowledge her relationship to Hajime.  
07 Kaori confessed to Hajime in royal theater, and gave him a pendant in a ring.  
08  
09 Jasmine reassuring Kouki that Kaori will stay his friend forever.  
10  
11 Kaori retrained her skills from the trial into the real world, becoming the highest level party member.  
12  
13  
14 Kaori stole the forbidden elixir the night after Orcus expedition was unveiled.

Orcus Expedition  
-1 Fait Accompli. Hajime and Kaori's child was conceived on this date.  
00 Expedition cancelled because of Kaori's great escape to Heiligh Capital after her plan to confine Hajime in Horaud inn was foiled by Aiko and Shizuku.  
01 Kaori kept Hajime confined in his royal palace guestroom, and she make sure nobody interrupts her this time.  
03 Jasmine returned and put Hajime under her custody after calling Kaori out, and was called out by Shizuku in return for letting all this happen.  
05 Jasmine advised how to handle yandere Kaori.  
06 Kaori explained why she slept with Hajime to Aiko and others.  
07 Kaori's pregnancy was confirmed (apparently Jasmine had some really advanced magic to do the job)  
08 Kaori wears her maternity dress to seduce Hajime as she had gotten over her yandere phase.  
09 Hajime got lynched again before Kaori come to his defense and eloped by twilight.

Kaori's Elopement Log

01-05 (4) Fuhren  
05-06 (1) Horaud  
06-07 (1) Brooke  
07-11 (4) Ankaji  
11-18 (7) Erisen


	3. Trial of the Roses - Summary

Phase 1 (Day 4)  
\- The trial started warmly, with a sweet "what if Shirasaki visited his house with bento and maid outfit". Hajime's parents wholeheartedly approves of her, and had even highly recommended Hajime to go after her.  
\- But the next moment, Hajime was bound and gagged and was executed by hydraulic press. Hajime was asked to plead guilty even when he clearly can't (his mouth was stuffed tight with dirty craps).  
\- The execution was repeated, Kaori removed his gags, but he don't say anything. Shizuku freed Hajime when he was almost executed and told Kaori to run away with him.  
\- Hajime's head was sniped by Daisuke, splattering her with his blood.  
\- Kouki slashed his firearms away (while Daisuke had his finger on trigger) and fled with Kaori a good distance away, but then laughed at Hajime as he thought he is a lazy otaku that doesn't deserve to live, and revealed himself to be a literal green-eyed monster. Kaori defeated him along with Daisuke.  
\- Kaori fed Hajime with her homemade bento. The next moment, Kouki and Hajime was crucified and forced into unfair trial again. Again, Shizuku freed Hajime and told her to run away with him.  
\- The Bastard Four ganged up on Hajime, then stabbed him in the abdomen with a knife.  
\- Ryuutarou ran the Bastard Four over, but then forced Hajime into a race that he clearly cannot win, and laughed at him when he died from blood loss. Kaori defeated his monstrous Behemoth self along with the Bastard Four.  
\- Kaori had a short date with Hajime in disguise in a maid cafe at Akiba. The maids are so beautiful that Kaori was jealous. At this point Kaori had doubts about her love.  
\- Turns out one of the maid working in the cafe is Shizuku. To her surprise, Shizuku actually encouraged her.  
\- Kaori confessed to Hajime under the Sakura Tree of Confession, but was interrupted by Kouki's jealousy.  
\- Kaori managed to use her magic to cure Kouki of his jealousy, but then Kouki's jealousy oozed out into a sludge of darkness that dragged her into the underworld.

Phase 2 (Day 5)

\- Kaori woke up into a garden of shining flowers illuminating the pitch black darkness.  
\- The way up was sealed by thorny vines, so she had to went down.  
\- The path down had overwhelming powerful monsters, but several flower-spawning magics opened her path and restored her health.  
\- The depths are lined with ominous flowers (Higanbana), but Kaori braved it as everywhere else is dead end and entered the depths.  
\- Kaori met Hajime, but it turns out that this Hajime was a fake that had stabbed her, as the real (projected) Hajime had already rotten into putrid flesh.  
\- Kaori had instinctively cast magic on Hajime's flesh to let him pass on, distracting that fake to reveal its monstrous form.  
\- Kaori was paralyzed by fear, but Shizuku's katana fell squarely on that monster and had briefly distracted it.  
\- More monsters appeared in Kaori's path, and Kaori can't kill them all, so she distracted them with magical flares and pretty fireworks.  
\- Desperate to run away, Kaori used her magic to dispel the thorny vines.  
\- Kaori found a crevice lined with flowers and used her magic to seal away its entrance. Unable to look back, she kept crawling through the crevice.  
\- Kaori had nearly reached the peak of the underworld, only for the torii bridge to be destroyed by monsters and overwhelmed Kaori.  
\- Kaori eventually awakened the ability to summon red roses that banishes all impure monsters.  
\- Kaori found fragments of her memories, and saw both her and Hajime's perspectives of her school memories. She realized that Hajime does not hate her despite all the trouble she made.  
\- The last fragment was Kaori healing him after he was lynched by the Bastard Four (they haven't swear the protection oath before Orcus exploration yet)  
\- Other's resentments can be found throughout the underworld, and mocked her every time she stumbles.  
\- The monster from the underworld depths have caught with her and come with companies.  
\- Kaori banished them all with her manifested Hannya stand summoning plenty of black roses. This shocked the trial examiner, as they were intended to be defeated together with phantom Shizuku.  
\- Kaori met Noint who summoned many of her good and evil copies. The good copies defended Kaori but was outnumbered by .  
\- Noint was slain in a senbonzakura and was reincarnated to be more benevolent, and asked whether her feelings had been a lie.  
\- Kaori met Hajime sleeping in his coffin in a flower field.  
\- Kaori met post-Orcus Hajime (real Hajime haven't transformed yet), who spared a quick glance to his old self.  
\- The post-Orcus Hajime used his bazooka cannon to destroy a massive horde of monsters, Wave Motion gun style. Shizuku was by his side and smiled at him, while Shea runs towards him.

Phase 3 (Day 6)

\- Kaori found himself in Haltina Woods, and pre-Orcus Hajime is looking for Shea. (Shea's name was unknown at this point)  
\- Kaori tried to attack Shea out of jealousy, but all her attacks phased through both Hajime and Shea like a mirage.  
\- Hajime was badly wounded by the monsters chasing after Kaori, and she ultimately decided to heal him.  
\- Kaori was forced to escort the couple as monsters and beastmen relentlessly attacked them, Shea conjured some flowers as her's rewards in return.  
\- Kaori had met some genuine unrequited feelings and defeated them all.  
\- Hajime and Shea reached the Sakura Tree of Confession, Realizing what he's up to, she tried to attack the couple again.  
\- The black roses Kaori conjured, instead of harming Hajime and Shea, backfired at Kaori instead, as if mocking her own jealousy.  
\- The sakura tree shined as Hajime turned Shea's slave collar into a pair of roses, creating a barrier she cannot pierce through even with all of her magics.  
\- Kaori succumbed to Hanahaki disease (a tragic unrequited love disease where she threw up flowers), and had resigned herself to die here.  
\- The couple smiled as they tossed her a bouquet of flowers to encourage Kaori, and Shizuku adorned her with a flower crown.  
\- A massive earthquake struck the land, followed by a massive tornado.  
\- Shea and Hajime charged fearlessly towards the tornado, the latter turned into post-Orcus form and brandished his BFS.  
\- The hurricane sucked the sakura tree and uprooted it, then sucked her all the way up to the heavens.  
\- Kaori descended into Akihabara as her clothes was changed into her middle school uniform, where she met post-Orcus Hajime shrugging off monsters and threw them away before changing back to his pre-Orcus self.  
\- When she approached him in tears, it turns out that the real Hajime had been waiting for Kaori to awake from her dream. Kaori confessed to him then and there.


End file.
